1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can process and display a three-dimensional image, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can compensate an artifact of a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus applies various processes to an externally input image, and displays the processed image on its own display panel or outputs it to another image processing apparatus. Recently, the image processing apparatus has selectively processed a two-dimensional image without distinction between a left-eye image and a right-eye image and a three-dimensional image with the distinction between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
In the case of processing the three-dimensional image, the image processing apparatus processes the left-eye image and the right-eye image to be alternately displayed, so that a three-dimensional effect can be given to a user through difference in an angle of vision between his/her left and right eyes.
The three-dimensional image is either based on a case where the left-eye image and the right-eye image are separately provided when initially input to the image processing apparatus or a case where the two-dimensional image is input and then the left- and right-eye images are produced on the basis of the two-dimensional image. In the former case, it can be easily achieved and there is no need of separate compensation for image quality, but the amount of data to be processed is relatively large. In the latter case, the amount of data to be processed is relatively small and it can be applied to the two-dimensional image, but there arises an artifact that information about an image is lost when producing the three-dimensional image.
Accordingly, while producing the left- and right-eye images on the basis of the two-dimensional image, it is important for the image processing apparatus to compensate the artifact in order to secure the quality of the image to be finally displayed.